


the world sees your pure love and cries with you

by satellitetxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (Perhaps) Mutual Pining, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, F/M, From the eyes of Taehyun, M/M, Pining, Reminiscing the past, Self-Indulgent, Taebin Besties, This is for the angsty yeonbinists out there, Unrequited Love, Wedding Day, light fluff, opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satellitetxt/pseuds/satellitetxt
Summary: “You see…,” I wrap Beomgyu’s shoulders in my arms and hug him. “Soobin-hyung always has this silent plea on his eyes that screams Yeonjun, Yeonjun, Yeonjun. It’s like… a mantra? One that begs Yeonjun-hyung to choose him.”My lover melts into my touch, exhaling heavily. “I know that too.”
Relationships: (Mention) Choi Soobin/Kim Chaewon, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	the world sees your pure love and cries with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic, finally! 
> 
> It will have a lot of narrations, since I'm telling the story from Taehyun's perspective, but I added dialogues too. The pace is quite fast and there are a lot of time lapses, so don't get confused! Italicised dialogues mean they happened in the past.
> 
> Happy reading <3

It shouldn’t hurt this much.

I am supposed to be happy today, but all my heart does is to ache for Soobin-hyung. He is smiling though, the stupid bright smile he always puts on no matter how happy or sad he feels inside. His body is moving to the beats blasted by the DJ who leads the after party of the wedding that just finished an hour ago. Soobin-hyung is not the alcoholic type, but he is currently holding his fourth glass of whiskey. I wonder how many lies he has told us that went unnoticed because of how good he hid them behind his joyous facade. He is not okay and he is certainly not happy. I can see it clearly, but I do not think Soobin-hyung wants to be caught fooling us tonight. 

In front of him is his girlfriend – she dances as hard as Soobin, but I bet it is not the alcohol since I have only seen her drinking a bottle of cider half an hour ago. She just knows how to have fun, I guess. Regardless, she looks so jovial right now, a bouquet of white rose never leaves her grip throughout the whole night. She has been showing off to everybody – including me, Kai and Beomgyu-hyung – that she was the one who caught the wedded couple’s posy and Soobin-hyung just giggled seeing her antics, before he was dragged along again to her other group of friends. That went along for a while and she only stopped when Yeonjun-hyung announced the after party would start.

Well, she has so much confidence and I must applaud her for that.

Me? I am just standing on the side, slowly sipping my white wine, still waiting for Beomgyu-hyung who insisted on changing his outfit in our hotel room (which is thirty floors up) before joining the party. He said, and I quote, “I don’t want to ruin my best-man outfit, you know! This day is very memorable and I’m not letting my dumb-and-drunk self ruin the luxurious tux YJ bought for me.” I chuckled at that. He is adorable. If I were him, I would not bother. I mean, as one of Yeonjun-hyung’s closest friends and younger ‘brothers’, if Beomgyu-hyung did end up spilling some drink on it, he could just whine for five minutes and the older would buy him the exact same suit with no hesitation. The dude is _that_ rich and generous.

Huening Kai was here fifteen minutes ago, but then complained that his head was spinning due to lack of sleep. I scoffed at that as a response before letting him go. No one can blame him, for real. We all know Kai was not built like us four, he at least needs nine hours of sleep everyday. Funny, I remember three years ago he was still not able to go to bed without his stack of plushies; he sleeps just fine with a couple of pillows now though. Oh, how that pure little angel has changed.

“Hey, boyfriend.” I sense someone nudging me from the side. “What’s on your mind?”

I tilt my head and find Beomgyu-hyung. Oh, he has finally finished. He is wearing a white Supreme t-shirt with black jeans and, to top it off, a simple black blazer to match the vibe of everyone’s outwear in this ballroom. He still looks chic, stunning as always.

“Hi,” I answer, voice low, suddenly realising how tired I feel. “Nothing. Just… this and that.” I sigh heavily before taking another sip from my glass.

Beomgyu-hyung puts his hands in his jeans pockets, humming while nodding his head. Too bad he has to deal with my mood swings and jumbled thoughts all the time. But at least he always tries to understand me, and I appreciate his effort very much.

“You don’t want to tell me?” He averts his gaze to the dance floor upfront. 

I shrug. “Not quite. Not now, at least.”

“It’s about Soobin-hyung, isn’t it?” Beomgyu looks at me again with a playful grin, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Crap, he reads me too well. I am not even too surprised, so I just give him a snort. “You got me,” I replied.

“You are no more an enigma for me, Taehyun-ah.” He circles his arm around my waist to pull me closer. “We’ve dated for three whole years and lived together since forever, what do you expect from such an amazing boyfriend like me?” He is about to give my cheek a peck, but I push his lips away. 

This is embarrassing!

I roll my eyes, facing him. “Can you stop being cheesy for once? Jesus.”

“Can’t stop it when it comes to you.” He winks before succeedingly lands a peck on my lips. Goodness me, I think my ears are red right now. He lets off his grip on my waist and takes my arm with both of his instead. “You know what? We shouldn’t be sad right now. Let’s just enjoy the party and get wasted!” Beomgyu-hyung pulls me towards the dance floor, where Soobin-hyung empties his fourth glass and walks to the bar, probably to get a new one. 

I freeze on my spot witnessing that. The last time he went this hard was when one of his older brothers passed away and I have never seen Soobin-hyung more devastated than that. Not until now. He is still smiling though, the stupid bright smile he always wears to convince himself he is fine. How far will he go tonight?

“Taehyun?” Beomgyu-hyung calls me softly. He follows my gaze and finds Soobin-hyung who is now standing at the bar with Chaewon-noona clinging onto him. I can see concern on his features, which he attempts to get rid of as soon as possible. He laces our fingers together, giving me a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Let’s go?” He struggles to curve up his lips; the smile never reaches his sparkling eyes. 

“Okay.” I finally follow.

At least, tonight, I will enjoy the moment. For Yeonjun-hyung. Because I know Soobin-hyung wants me to do that. He, himself, is also trying to do that.

* * *

“Beomgyu-hyung.” I drink a gulp of water from the glass in my hand before continuing, “I have a question.”

My boyfriend hums in response. He is still hugging me tight and resting his head on my shoulder. We are on the balcony outside the ballroom, leaning on the balustrades, trying to sober up. He is clearly more drunk than I am, although he only had two glasses of red wine. I offer him the glass of water that I have and he takes it.

“Okay, listen,” I start, “do you ever want two people to be together so much it hurts?”

“I literally have told you to stop thinking about Soobin-hyung tonight. He will be fine, Taehyun-ah, he’s a grown up man.” Beomgyu clicks his tongue, he sounds annoyed.

“True… but,” I heave a sigh, “don’t you think Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung would really make a good match?”

“Yeonjun has a wife now, and Soobin has a girlfriend. They’re happy on their own.”

I lift one of my eyebrows. “You know that’s not the case! Not for Soobin-hyung, at least.”

“I know!” He raised his voice a bit, lifting his face that was nuzzled in my neck. “But I can’t do anything about it.” He is clearly as frustrated as I am. “Yeonjun-hyung is an idiot. He never realises Soobin’s heart eyes whenever he is around him. He never notices how Soobin talks very gently to him. Whenever Yeonjun lays his hands on Soobin-hyung, he always, always, manages to find and hold that idiot’s hands back softly – something Soobin never does to any of us, nor to his girlfriend, but Yeonjun never knows that.”

I am startled at how much detail Beomgyu-hyung pays attention to, but then again all the stuff he has mentioned are also pretty obvious. I cannot comprehend the fact that Yeonjun-hyung is still not aware of these things.

“You see…,” I wrap Beomgyu’s shoulders in my arms and hug him. “Soobin-hyung always has this silent plea on his eyes that screams _Yeonjun, Yeonjun, Yeonjun_. It’s like… a mantra? One that begs Yeonjun-hyung to choose him.”

My lover melts into my touch, exhaling heavily. “I know that too.”

* * *

I do not really understand Soobin-hyung’s train of thoughts. How can you suffer from unrequited love for years and years, even though that person has hurt you thousands of times? I mean, I am sure that whenever Yeonjun-hyung made Soobin cry his heart out at two in the morning, it was never purposefully. Soobin knew he was hurting, yet he still kept coming back to Yeonjun. 

Kai, Beomgyu-hyung and I could see how much Soobin-hyung has tried to move on and forget his feelings for Yeonjun-hyung. Chaewon-noona is not the first person he has dated for the past three years, but nothing ever worked out. So when she was bluffing about the chances of her and Soobin getting married soon to the three of us, we pretended to be excited for her, since we knew Soobin loved Yeonjun too much to say a vow worth a lifetime to another person. 

If I could recall, Soobin-hyung told me that he has been in love with Yeonjun-hyung before we even debuted. (Damn, his loyalty is just out of this world.) I found out about this two years after our debut. It was past midnight when I saw him in the living room, silently sobbing. I was wondering what happened, and so I asked him just that, but he cried harder. After some convincing (Soobin was certain that if he told me his little secret, I would avoid him forever for _he said_ it might get me weirded out), the warm-hearted hyung admitted to having unrequited feelings for Yeonjun and the reasons he was bawling at that time were because the older told him he had a girlfriend and that he had been hiding his relationship since we debuted. He felt like Yeonjun dropped a whole nuclear bomb at him, but he looked too elated Soobin could not bring himself to sulk in front of the older.

Shocking, indeed. It was too much information to digest in five minutes: Soobin really came out, he revealed to me that he liked Yeonjun, apparently Yeonjun had been in a relationship for two years with a girl when I thought he was whipped for Soobin and he hid it successfully from the four of us all this time. 

On another occasion, when the two of us were having late night snacks and everyone was asleep in our dorm, I asked Soobin-hyung the reason he fell for Yeonjun-hyung. (I was pretty nosy back then when I thought about it.) Soobin was beaming – so disgustingly I could not get the image of it off my mind until now – and his cheeks flushed. It is funny how love can turn you into a flustered fluffball 24/7. He giggled softly then answered, “ _I just did._ ” 

Cliché.

I gave a follow-up question: when? He gave a serious thought before responding, “ _I don’t really remember when it actually started. I think I realised I have special feelings for him on his graduation day. It was an emotional rollercoaster._ ”

“ _Yeah? What happened? It’s okay if you can’t tell me,_ ” I replied.

Soobin-hyung shook his head and smiled, showing his cute, deep dimples. “ _It’s fine. On that day, I came alone to his graduation ceremony because you kids were in school. I hadn’t bought him any graduation gift, so I decided to grab a small purple hydrangea bouquet from the nearest flower shop – Hyung’s favorite. But when I got there, Jun-hyung was already surrounded by people, his hands were full of other beautiful bouquets… I saw some chocolate and teddy bears too. So I threw the bouquet I bought into the trash and told him that he had to wait for his gift from me. He said that he didn’t need one because my presence was enough…._ ” He brought both of his extra large hands to cover his face. “ _Those words of his warmed my heart. Although... it didn’t stop there._ ”

“ _I’m all ears._ ”

He peeked through his fingers, probably checking how I responded to his corny story. He stopped covering his whole face, his hands moved to puff his own cheeks. “ _Well, after that I invited him to have lunch with me, but he said he already had an appointment with his friends to eat somewhere else. He offered if I wanted to come with, to which I of course said no. You know how socially awkward I am, right? Especially around Yeonjun’s intimidating friends. And, uh, I went home afterwards, alone and sad. Hahaha._ ” He huffed shortly after. “ _I was having a pity party in my own bed, but when I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard Yeonjun-hyung screaming my name, before barging into our bedroom. ‘_ Soobin! I bought us chicken! _’ was what he said before the door blasted open. Then he saw me curling in the corner of the bed and he just dropped everything he had in hands. He ran to me._ ” The last four words seemed to linger too heavily on his tongue. “ _He laid next to me and hugged me from behind, asking why I looked sad. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer, I almost lost all of the oxygen in my lungs._ ”

_This was new_ , I wondered at that time since I never heard about the story before. I waited until Soobin-hyung continued.

“ _He… basically ditched his friends that afternoon to eat with me. He even bought our favorite snacks when I was supposed to be the one treating him to food on his special day. When I looked at him and he smiled back, I realised I screwed up. My heart was beating too fast for him and I selfishly thought I had... a chance. Oh, well, who am I kidding?_ ” He threw me a gloomy grin. “ _He just treats me very well. Remember when I fell asleep in his bed with a toothbrush in my mouth and he just let me? He even put a blanket over my body. Or that time when I accidentally dozed off in our living room with shoes on and he just took them off then carried me to my room. After his birthday last year too, he bought us matching hoodie sets for no reason. There are a lot of occasions where Jun-hyung just made me love him harder._ ” I could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

I understood where Soobin-hyung was coming from. I mean, I also thought that Yeonjun-hyung was pining over Soobin, looking at how he had been treating him. Surprisingly, it was the other way around.

Since Soobin-hyung knew about Yeonjun’s girlfriend, there was nothing much he could do. Thus, he just stayed beside him. The three of us have witnessed how hard Soobin was trying to convey his feelings to Yeonjun, although he never explicitly said it for he respected the older’s relationship. Sometimes, on days when everything was too tiresome for him, Beomgyu-hyung would let him have their shared room all to himself, with no questions asked, so Soobin could cry his heart out. The day after, one of us would come to him to cheer him up. Yeonjun-hyung did it too once in a while even if no one ever truthfully told him the real reason behind Soobin’s tears, because leaving him out would raise suspicions.

I can recall that one time when Yeonjun broke up with his girlfriend, five years into their relationship. The three of us were very happy for Soobin-hyung finally had his chance, but the dumbass told us that he “ _didn’t want to take advantage of Yeonjun’s vulnerable state_ ” and that his heart broke upon seeing Yeonjun’s despair, he was not even able to think about his own feelings. I wonder how God managed to create such a selfless person like him. Soobin-hyung actually took care of the lovesick and heartbroken Yeonjun, convincing him that there was still a possibility that they could get back together. “ _You were together for five years, after all. There’s no way she will give you up that easily, Hyung,_ ” was what Soobin said. He was the only person that supported Yeonjun, until his girlfriend finally took him back.

It was ridiculous how love could turn you into an altruistic fool.

I was mad at Soobin-hyung at that time, but he just laughed at me. “ _What are you saying, Taehyun-ah? I’m happy if he’s happy too._ ” I knew he was not, although I let him lie to me at that moment. His love... is the purest form of love.

Nevertheless, they began growing apart after that. Soobin-hyung finally listened to our advice: he started dating someone else and hanging out with Yeonjun-hyung less. They had a fallout once about this since it seemed like Soobin never had time for Yeonjun anymore. The bunny-looking guy just told the older to hangout with me, Beomgyu or Kai instead because he “ _couldn’t keep entertaining_ ” Yeonjun all the time. Knowing Soobin-hyung for so long, there was no chance he meant those words, especially to Yeonjun, the love of his life. I believe he was having a very rough day and Yeonjun-hyung’s unnecessary nag just made it worse. But for some reasons, Yeonjun really took those words to heart and lashed out at Soobin. Their argument was super bad that they barely talked to each other for the next three weeks. During that period, Kai and I accompanied Soobin-hyung a lot, and Beomgyu did the same with Yeonjun-hyung. 

I had a talk with Beomgyu-hyung about the fight and based on Yeonjun’s rant, he concluded that Yeonjun was jealous and that there was a chance he also liked Soobin more than a friend. However, he just did not want to admit it. Plus, he had a girlfriend so it became harder for him. Poor boy was perhaps confused.

They somehow made up when we were preparing for a comeback, but their relationship was never the same as before. Yeonjun-hyung grew further apart from Soobin and got closer with Beomgyu. (The fanservice persisted, funnily. I never understood how they both did it.) At that time, I was already together with Beomgyu-hyung, so the situation was rather awkward for me and him. We managed, though. 

Yeonjun and Soobin had a fight again last year, when Soobin-hyung dated Changmin, his first boyfriend. The younger was home late that day and he could barely walk to find his bedroom because he was shit drunk, so Yeonjun who opened the door for him just decided to carry him in his arms (bridal style, yes) and tuck him into bed. I was in the kitchen when I saw Yeonjun walking past me, rambling about how heavy Soobin-hyung was, although he still held him tighter to make sure the taller guy did not fall. The scene was really sweet, if you ask me. The next morning when Soobin woke up, Yeonjun scolded him about how bad of an influence his boyfriend was. He added that if he knew Soobin was also into boys, he would have helped him find one – somebody who he trusted more to keep Soobin safe. 

Soobin-hyung was furious. “ _You know NOTHING about my boyfriend OR my feelings, Choi Yeonjun! I don’t need your help, so go away!_ ” They were arguing in Soobin and Beomgyu’s shared space and Soobin-hyung just forcefully pushed Yeonjun-hyung out of the room. I felt like watching a soap opera.

Yeonjun just grumbled about how ungrateful Soobin was, but on the contrary, Soobin cried again, without Yeonjun knowing, due to the older’s oblivion (Beomgyu-hyung told me, and I have kept it a secret even from Kai). Surely, the last thing you wanted was to have the person you love trying to matchmake you with someone else you could not care less about. Yeonjun did not realise that all Soobin ever longed for was him.

Beomgyu, Kai and I really thought we should do something about the situation, but with Yeonjun having an eight-year-old relationship and Soobin being too much of a coward to act selfish for a tiny bit, we would not be of much help.

Finally, came the time when Yeonjun-hyung told the four of us that he was getting married to his girlfriend. He said he wanted to do it before he would enlist. The moment the announcement was made to the public, some of our fans were pretty furious, but most of them could accept it with so much understanding. I was glad for Yeonjun-hyung, I am sure that Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai were too. We discussed this a couple of years ago that any marriage our members would have should not change our relationship and work ethics as a group.

I remember the particular night, however, when Yeonjun gave us wedding invitations and announced that Beomgyu had agreed to be his best man. It was a week before the wedding. The first person I noticed the reactions of was Soobin-hyung. He was pretty shocked – his doe dark orbs could never lie, but he recovered as fast and beamed a bright smile, which never reached his eyes. He was heartbroken.

At three in the morning, I heard some noises before I went to bed coming from the closet next to my room. I checked who it was and found Soobin-hyung there, with a small suitcase on his side and puffy sad eyes, pretty flustered as he was caught red-handed. “ _I…,_ ” he was trying to explain the situation, but all I wanted to do at that moment was to hug him and say, _I understand_. So I walked closer, Soobin with his fluffy black hair was still stuttering, finding a good reason to explain why he had a filled suitcase in hand at almost dawn. I pulled him in my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder. He exhaled heavily, staggering breath, as if he was holding the weight of the world. 

Slowly, he started sobbing. It was the most agitating scene that I have experienced in my whole life. 

“ _I need some time alone… to clear my mind,_ ” he broke the silence.

“ _Good call_ ,” was the only reply I could give him. “ _Where are you planning to go?_ ” I continued after a while.

“ _Ansan… I’m going home for a few days._ ”

“ _Will you still attend the wedding?_ ” I asked, carefully loosening my hug, then grabbed both of his shoulders. “ _He wouldn’t like it if you missed his wedding._ ”

Soobin-hyung nodded, his eyes were still focused on the floor, refusing to meet mine. “ _Of course,_ ” he paused, “ _Hyung is one of my best friends after all._ ”

“ _What about Chaewon-noona?_ ”

“ _I’m bringing her to the wedding, but she doesn’t need to know about my messy condition right now._ ” Soobin ended it with a soft giggle, perhaps thinking about how ironic his situation was at that point and he could never bring himself to tell it to his girlfriend.

“ _Okay. Do you want me to tell everyone about you going home? I’m pretty sure Manager-nim also doesn’t know about this. Can’t imagine how panicked he would be, not having any information on your whereabouts._ ” I stared at Soobin for a few seconds without an answer. He looked very conflicted. “ _Hyung?_ ” I called once more. 

“ _Can you just tell them that I’m fine and… I’ll be back before they know it?_ ” He was pleading with his gaze. “ _Please? Taehyun?_ ”

“ _Okay_ .” I nodded, unable to reject his request, then heaved a breath. “ _Okay._ ”

He whispered a thank you and we bid our goodbyes. I went back to bed as if nothing happened, as if I did not hear the rustles he made when he exited the dorm, as if his woeful whimper was not ringing constantly in my head.

In the afternoon, I was right about everyone getting panicked because Soobin-hyung was _missing_. What I did not see coming was the fact that he had his cellphone off, so no one could reach him, including me. Our manager also called Soobin’s mom’s number, but she never picked up. I figured that perhaps Soobin had told her everything, so she helped her son disconnect with any of us for the sake of having some peaceful days all to himself.

Yeonjun-hyung was rather anxious it seemed, he could barely focus on preparing for his wedding, Beomgyu said. “ _Beomgyu-ya, you don’t think he will miss my wedding, do you?_ ” He asked this question at least five times a day, after trying to call Soobin’s inactive number and to no avail.

Beomgyu, of course, was not able to give an answer. Instead, he just shrugged. There was one time he got really annoyed and responded with, “ _Soobin is an adult. Why are you so concerned? He’s not even your boyfriend or anything, right?_ ” It happened on the night of Yeonjun’s bachelor party. I was there when the conversation occurred, so at Beomgyu’s rhetorics, I just threw a death glare. He certainly was a man of trouble.

Before Yeonjun managed to retort, I added, “ _I actually met him before he left._ ” The duo looked at me, confused as to why I kept it a secret for so long, knowing everything was in chaos. “ _He had a family emergency, but he promised he would attend the wedding in two days. With Chaewon-noona too._ ”

I could see tears forming on Yeonjun-hyung’s eyes and his lips were arching upwards, making his cheekbones more apparent, rather flushed. “ _I’m glad… I’m glad he’s okay._ ” He smacked and scolded me afterwards though, and Beomgyu-hyung followed. Nonetheless, he was the happiest at that moment since the day Soobin went missing and it certainly did not go unnoticed by my boyfriend and me.

Oh, and I realised that… he also never denied Beomgyu-hyung’s question.

* * *

Today was the first time in a week that we saw Soobin. He was dashing, with his grey tuxedo enwrapping his well-built body. As promised, he came with Kim Chaewon who also appeared elegant in her pewter satin dress and a small pearly crown on her hair. He looked just fine, I could not find a trace of despair and vulnerability I saw in him seven days ago in our dorm’s closet. He stood straight with his stupid bright smile that never reached his eyes, wearing it as he congratulated the joyous groom and his bride at the altar. I would not know that he was faking it if I did not see him chugging whiskey like it was apple juice on the dance floor half an hour ago (he might be on his 6th glass by now).

“Eight years, maybe more, that he’s been waiting,” I speak after letting my mind wander around for the longest time.

“The heart wants what it wants. We can’t help it.” Beomgyu gulps down his water again.

“Hyung,” I whisper under my breath, calling out to Beomgyu who stands next to me, as the cold night autumn air gradually numbs my lips. “Yeonjun and Soobin… they will be okay, right?”

My boyfriend lifts his hand to ruffle my hair as he notices the uneasiness in my tone. He really knows how to calm me down.

“Taehyun-ah, it’s their life.” He stops to inhale and exhale, clearly the situation is affecting him as much as it has affected me. “The only thing we can do is to believe in their choices.”

Yeah, it is true. If this is how their love story _that has never even started_ is supposed to end, then I cannot do anything else for both of them. I just hope that, although it will take a very long time for Soobin to heal, he will find his true happiness in the end. For Yeonjun, I also hope that he does not regret any of his decisions. I love both of them and I believe this is for the best.

“You wanna dance some more, boyfie?” Beomgyu-hyung snaps me back into reality, holding his hand out for me to grab.

I smile, glancing at the blinding disco lights inside the ballroom. “Sure,” I say, then intertwine his fingers with mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me!!! Hahaha
> 
> I'm not too happy with the result since I could've made it longer and give more details, but I'll save it for next time :) Kudos and comments will always be appreciated!
> 
> I would love to know what you think about this. Personally, I really see unrequited love as something pure and beautiful, though the endings are not the happiest. You see, it teaches you to love someone unconditionally. I wouldn't have the capability to do it for a very long time lol. 
> 
> I'm preparing a part two (Yeonjun's perspective). Let me know if you want it!


End file.
